


A Beetle Stole My Heart

by West_Way



Series: Godzilla Quick Reads [1]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, Love Triangles, M/M, OT3, Rare Pairings, Robot Feels, Short, Two Shot, megalon is so cute two idiots fell for him, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/West_Way/pseuds/West_Way
Summary: There's something about that Seatopian deity that just left this throbbing feeling in their chest. It was hard to put their fingers (or blades) on it. What was this feeling? And why did both of them desire to be around that beetle again?
Relationships: Gigan/Megalon (Godzilla), Jet Jaguar/Megalon (Godzilla)
Series: Godzilla Quick Reads [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682329
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Jet Jaguar

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in rare-pair hell. Alas, I am the only soul who appears to ship a 70's robot and a giant dirt bug.

The battle had left Jet filled with some type of simulation of the emotion known as pride. While he hasn't fully grasped it yet, he understands that he has begun the process of developing emotions. Which to his dismay was not in his favor after a few hours. He had stood idle for a while as he upgraded himself beyond what his creators had given him. He was truly a marvel of the modern world and could be considered the first form of legitimate A.I. But at the moment that did not matter. What mattered was why this robot had this...longing sensation whenever he recalled the Seatopian monster.

If he were human, his face would show signs of blush. But instead, his head heated.

He tries to play it off as a mere malfunction due to the damages he had sustained, yet, even after repairing every inch of himself he "felt" that longing. For the following weeks, he tries to fix and figure it out on his own, but he realized that such a problem was something a machine can not comprehend without assistance.

That's when he decided to bring this up with his inventor.

"Sir," JJ begins, with a simulated vocal system. His words came out metallic and scratchy but easy to understand. "I have...concern."

Goro looked up from another of his latest projects and raises a brow. "Concerns?"

"Yes," JJ responds. He places his hand on his chest. "Here. I've tried everything I could calculate yet nothing is fixing it."

"Well," Goro begins as he puts down his work and rolls closer to the other. "Can you..explain what requires fixing there?"

"A...feeling..." He says, uncertainty in his words. "Yes, a feeling I can not truly understand. Longing I think."

"Hm," Goro his chair towards the board that displayed everything in regards to JJ's body. It had been updated in a short amount of time due to JJ's rapid self-evolution. He bites down on the end of a pencil and tries to form a possible answer. _Longing._ Such a weirdly specific way to describe the issue. What could JJ possibly be longing for? He faces his creation with an uncertain look on his face.

"Is this...feeling...constant? When does it occur?" Goro asked, grabbing a piece of paper and a clipboard. He had been keeping a log of all the new things JJ has been doing, and the longer the log gets the more excited Goro would usually become. But for this, he has his weird feeling in his chest. Like, a part of him doesn't want to know what JJ could be feeling a strong desire for. He recalls that all JJ has been exposed to upon waking up was violence and chaos, and the thought made him gulp. What if JJ had a desire to kill? To cause havoc and destruction. Or to, for the time being, needlessly pester and fight the kaiju. 

"....."

"C'mon Jet Jaguar, how am I supposed to help if-"

"When...when I recall that creature. Megalon. When I recall him," JJ spoke and he found himself with another feeling; embarrassment. 

Goro paused his writing and looked up with a weary expression. His head already in panic mode.

"Oh," He tries to not change his tone from last time as to not worry JJ. "What about Megalon. Him specifically or the fight with him?"

JJ pauses and begins to process the question. He pulls the thoughts and gathers them into a clip show. For the time being, Megalon did take up a lot of space. And with each memory, JJ has that feeling in his robotic chest. He tries to see if it is merely the thrill of battle, but he finds that only the beetle-like creature stirred anything within him. 

"Him specifically," JJ responded in a deadpan voice. "I went through my archived thoughts and only those containing him make my chest have that feeling." 

This stumped Goro. By the tone of Jet's robotic voice to the fact that the longing Jet appears to have, Goro began to worry more. He began to hope that his creation's desire was violence based now. He had stopped writing in his log at this point and gave away his negative emotions. This made JJ's posture change.

"Does this upset you, sir?" JJ replies, hoping that his question wasn't answered with a yes. Goro shook his head and just placed his hand on his forehead. 

"Let's...I'm going to ask you a series of questions, okay? And I want you to answer them as honestly and as vividly as you can," Goro sighed. "Because...I think I might have an idea as to what's wrong with you." 

* * *

Jet Jaguar sat outside in the fields of grass, a flower in one hand as he looked up at the sky. About a week ago or so he had been diagnosed with a case of romance. Neither Goro or Jet or even Hiroshi could put a clear definition on it, so, for the time being, they just called it romance. And sense thing JJ has been addicted to the idea. So he sits here now, flower in hand as he plays a fantasy in his _mind_

It is simple but complex to him. To be laying in a field similar to this and basking in the sun with the Seatopian god laying by his side. They were contempt with their position of being still and soaking in their surroundings. Megalon laid on JJ's side, drilled appendage draped over his chest as his head laid on his shoulder. JJ would have his arm secured around the other as if protecting him. The day would be peaceful and Megalon would look...beautiful. 

JJ picks a petal from the flower and it drops to the ground. 

His next fantasy is a peaceful outing with his "family". Goro had made them a robotic son while Megalon had produced an egg. Sure, neither child would have the components of both parents, but it was good enough for either. Megalon was a good maternal figure. He watched over and showered their children with as much affection as a creature like him could bring. JJ would spend most of his time big, but would sometimes shrink down to comfort his children directly if they were frightened by anything. 

Megalon would give JJ _kisses_ on the cheek every morning, noon, and night to remind the robot that he was in romance too with him. And that no human will separate or destroy what they had. Each night his family would curl into the little cave that Megalon had dug for them. But JJ wouldn't sleep. He would stay awake to watch over his family. 

JJ plucks another petal. 

JJ fanaticizes for a good hour or two before the flower his completely plucked at all that's left is the stigma in the middle. He looks down at the nude plant and drops it down. The barren stem joins several more beside the stone JJ had dragged out to the field. On quo, Goro came walking. 

"Alright," Goro says, hands on his hips. "It looks like your done?"

"One more?" JJ asked, wanting to go back into those sweet thoughts. He felt happy in those fake worlds. 

Goro sighs yet he gives in. He runs back towards the base and grabs another flower for JJ. It has far fewer petals but enough for JJ to get another 30 minutes or so out of it. 

"Use it wisely. Tomorrow I'll give you a smaller one since you're using up more time today," Goro said as he patted his creation's shoulder. JJ nodded before looking back up at the sky again to think about the beetle that stole his heart. 


	2. Gigan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gigan feels something strange after he left the earth. Especially about a specific beetle.

The cyborg avian based alien floated aimlessly through space, still embarrassed by his defeat. Once again, he was bested by the large reptilian monster along with the humanoid machine. Luckily, his snapped arm had managed to mend itself back together. Though, there was something within him that hadn’t mended.

The emotion was something Gigan had failed to recall. It was an emotion he had never been exposed to in the past and therefore it came as a shock. When he recalled the events that unfolded and his cowardly departure his mind drifted to the beetle he had briefly fought alongside with. 

Before this, neither had had an encounter before. They just knew that they were on the same side of the battle. Both creatures were lethal in their own right, however, it was obvious neither were masters in one on one combat. Full of power but lacked the wisdom to put them to their full advantage. 

But thinking about the beetle made his heartthrob. A throbbing that wasn’t the usual thrill of combat and blood. No, it was something different. The shrill cry of distress when Gigan departed rang in the ears of the alien. Perhaps it was the most dreaded feeling a fighter could have; regret. 

Yeah, Gigan began to regret leaving the beetle there alone to be beaten mercilessly by the other two. But Gigan held a high sense of self-preservation. It was better to run away if it meant you could come back to fight someday in the future. Perhaps the beetle thought the same but stood his ground as best he could. After all, he was a living god, or so Gigan was told. 

But aside from all that, Gigan found that he could not stomach the idea of said beetle wailing in pain or whimpering in sadness. 

To rest, he placed himself down on the moon. Perched up, despite not seeing it, he knew his eye was drawn towards Japan. And with it, the beetle that was slowly manifesting emotions within him. Sighing, he tried to figure out what the hell was happening. And why of all the creatures he’s encountered that this was the one to make him break from his sociopathic and murderous shell and sit down and contemplate. 

He was relieved that his masters had no called for him, otherwise, he’d be scolded for being unfocused. Now was not the time. Now he was sitting here on this floating rock thinking about some monster he had only known for a short time. 

Recalling the events made his body warm. But oddly enough, a good kind of warm. 

A specific one is when the two shared in a...high blade… if that makes sense. And the cheerful sound that emitted from the beetle’s mouth made Gigan smile. Yes, something other than death and chaos brought a sense of joy to the alien. A small unexpected chuckle left the mouth of the beaked brute. Yeah, the damn beetle was cute the more he thought about it. 

Gigan was familiar with the feeling of admiration. He’s been through it before with the world-destroyer King Ghidorah. However, he knew it wasn’t this feeling he has at the moment. The admiration wasn’t warmth in his chest or held moments of making Gigan want to see him give a cute grin (if that was even possible for a creature like the beetle).

Sighing, the avian attacker laid back against the touch ground of the moon, watching as stars further away flickered. He doesn’t even remember where he came from anymore. Solar system after solar system. For a creature who has traveled the galaxy and occupies himself with killing, does time even matter? Maybe, because it is time that makes him come to the conclusion that he does. A long time again, a time forgot by label but relevant in feeling, Gigan held this emotion before. 

Love.

The conclusion startles him. How could he say he’s in love with a creature he’s barely known? It also strikes him that he has yet to learn his name. How could he assume he feels love when he doesn’t even know the beetle’s name?!

He decides to drift into a short slumber; something he has been lacking on for who knows how long. His mind shifts from the conscious to the subconscious and this is where his conclusion increases its meaning.

* * *

Beside him lay a large egg, radiating with warmth from within and outside as well. He looks up and Gigan looks down at him. The beetle can only smile. Gigan smiles too, crouching down to lightly rub the rounded side of his bladed appendages across the fragile shell. The creation inside shifts, pressing its energy against his. Gigan retains his grin.

His creation. The little creature he and the beetle had made together. In the moment of creation, Gigan was relieved that his masters allowed the most important part to still be flesh and blood. The blades that lined his chest and belly may have made their coupling difficult at first, but eventually, both creatures figured out what to do. 

The beetle, now his mate, cooed softly to their egg. He looked drained. Understandable considering the size of the egg. Laying it was a daunting task. Gigan understood that. Every once and a while he’d glance down there, wondering if it ever shrunk back to its normal size afterward. 

“Male or female?” His mate asked, and Gigan drew his attention back to his mate. Tilting his head in confusion he opened his beak.

“Does it matter?” He replies, moving so that he could lay behind his mate and lay his arm over him and their egg. 

“No,” The beetle replied. “But I would just like to hear what you’d want.”

“Well,” Gigan began with a cheeky attitude. “What I want is more eggs. After this little one hatches and stops relying on your for nourishment, perhaps we could bring them some siblings.” 

He hears the laugh that makes his heart melt. The beetle playfully boinks him on the head with his drilled hand. Gigan just chuckles and lays his head on the region that connected the beetle’s head to his shoulder.

“In all honesty, I don’t care. Male or female it doesn’t matter. What matters is that they are our offspring,” Gigan sighs, slightly tightening his hold on his mate and growing child. This was peace. He never thought he’d obtain it but now that he has it he doesn’t want to let it go. However, he is soon reminded that this is all just a manifestation of his subconscious. He doesn’t know what clicked, but he removed himself from his mate and offspring and began walking into the darkness of the tunnel. When his supposed mate did not call to him, he knew then that it was just imagination. 

Perhaps that is the cruelty of being part mechanical. At some point, the flesh stops connection to the subconscious, and the machine boots up instead. The sensation of living within one’s mind without realizing it is a fate cyborgs are robbed of. 

Soon, he is standing as an onlooker to the assault from earlier. The battle between pure machine and beast versus the mechanically manipulated and a creature regarded as a god. He sits down, knowing that his presence will not be seen. He rewatches everything and more and more he wishes he would’ve grabbed the beetle and dragged him away. Though, he realizes even that wouldn’t be a good idea. He doesn’t know if the beetle would’ve been able to breathe in space. 

He forces himself to keep watching. To burn in his guilt of leaving him alone. But then, without his control, the recall pauses. Everything freezes in time. Except for the beetle. 

He stands there, turning to face the cyborg. For a moment Gigan is frightened by this. Never has such a thing occurred before. The beetle lifts it’s drilled limb and waves it as if greeting the cyborg. A gleeful expression on his insect face. 

“Megalon,” He says in a gleeful tone. “My name’s Megalon.” Without another second going by, the recall unfreezes and the beetle is jumped. Gigan could only watch as his breath became unsteady. He didn’t want to see this anymore. Closing his eye and shaking his head, he found himself back on the moon.  
Sitting up, he says the name to himself. 

“Megalon,” He mutters until a smile crawled across his beak. “Megalon.” 

Gigan now had another thing to add to the list of things that brought him joy. Destruction, chaos, blood….

And Megalon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote Gigan seemingly more intelligent than he is usually depicted because we can assume he's been doing all this for many many years. Compared to JJ, Gigan actually has some history. 
> 
> I might consider doing a 3rd chapter if anyone is interested. Maybe a duel between a robot and a space chicken for the love of our beetle boy. Or maybe I could write Megalon's pov! Who knows lol.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PerishIsHere?s=20)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://ya-boi-perish.tumblr.com)


End file.
